


in defense of wolves

by fenphen



Category: Ripper Street
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Loyalty, M/M, Season/Series 02, Series Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6049951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenphen/pseuds/fenphen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it turned out Flight had been working for Inspector Shine the whole time, I had to go back and rewatch Season 2 because suddenly this character that I hadn't really been paying attention to had become way more interesting. I think at first he might have been slightly cold-blooded and very loyal to Shine and then gradually starts to doubt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Flight is agreeable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events of s2e1, "Pure as the Driven", Shine asks Flight for a favor.

His knocking went unanswered, he found the door to be unlocked and gently pushed it open. The room was in disarray. Flight restored an overturned chair to its rightful position and opened the curtains, before wandering back to the cluttered table and extinguishing his cigarette on a crusted plate of what had once been food. The inspector lay amid rumpled bedclothes in a state of partial undress. He rolled over to peer at Flight through bloodshot eyes.

"I have been good to you, have I not, lad?"

"Of course."

Shine sat up, and reached over to pull Flight down to sit beside him.

"I would have you render me a service, son."

"Name it, sir."

"There is a delicate task, requires a guileless countenance beneath which beats a sly and cunning heart," he paused, "I do believe you well suited."

Flight nodded.

"You have heard tell of Inspector Reid of Leman street?"

"I have."

"He has caused me great vexation as of late. To prevent further sabotage from that quarter I desire to watch him whilst he is unawares, and know his plans."

As he spoke his grip on Flight's wrist had slowly tightened and was becoming painful. He made a soft sound of distress, pulling away slightly and Shine immediately let him go, gently smoothing the sleeve he had crumpled in the heat of his emotion.

"In short I need a spy within his ranks."

"I will volunteer for a position at Leman street station immediately."

"Let us drink to it then," Shine stood and picked up a dirty glass from the table, polishing it with the bedsheet before pouring out a hefty portion of whiskey. He handed it to Flight who did not want it but thought it unwise to refuse. He drank it down, suppressing a grimace. Shine took a deep swig from the bottle and clapped him on the shoulder.

"There's a good lad."

A quarter of an hour later they had finished off the rest of the bottle. Flight was beginning to feel lightheaded, and it was growing late. He reached for his hat and made to rise, hoping he might find his way back to his rooms before the full force of the alcohol overtook him.

"Stay," Shine gestured vaguely, moving to sit at the edge of the bed, "I would not have you roaming the streets at this hour in your current state." He raised his eyebrows and widened his eyes in exaggerated alarm, "I could not bear the thought that you might come to harm, set upon in the dark by some unscrupulous individual."

"Very well." Flight pulled his hat down low over his eyes. He pushed against the side of the bed with one foot until he was balancing precariously on the back two legs of his chair, lips twisting in amusement. "I will remain here, safe from such a danger."

Shine smiled and placed a hand on his ankle.


	2. Flight turns a blind eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set throughout s2e2, "Am I Not Monstrous"

_"Is there no one at home waits for you, Albert?"_  
  
_"Not currently, Mrs Drake."_  
  
_"You should call me Bella."_  
  
_"You should call her Mrs Drake."_  
  
_"I lay my head at Mrs Burton's lodging house on Commercial Street. Once I am settled, I shall find more permanent accommodation."_  
  
_"Well head you home and get your rest."_  
  
_"Rest, Mrs Drake? Not this night, villainy does not rest. I do not intend to either. My thanks, Mrs Drake. Sergeant."_  
  
\-------------------------------  
  
"Look at that shiner," he brushed the hair from Flight's forehead and tilted his face towards the light. "I trust the good Inspector Reid has not been mistreating you?"  
  
Flight grinned, "No sir, the Inspector keeps himself aloof and would have me secured in his archive, filed away among his papers were it possible. No, it was acquired in hopes of endearing myself to Sergeant Drake."  
  
"Oh is that so." Shine folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the wall.  
  
"He did not seem to cotton to me first we met so I devised to place myself in harms way, that I might inspire in him a protective sentiment of some sort."  
  
"And you were successful in this endeavor?"  
  
"You would not know it from his demeanor but I do believe I was, for he fetched me to his house and had Mrs Drake tend to my injuries."  
  
"So you met Drake's whore wife, did you?"  
  
Flight's smile faltered.  
  
"Once a whore always a whore." Shine unpeeled himself from the wall, adjusting his lapels.  
  
Flight looked down and away.  
  
Shine closed the distance between them in one stride, "My clever lad." he ruffled his hair, and put a heavy arm around his shoulder.  
  
\-------------------------------  
  
_"Any more, Mr Shine?"_  
  
_"Sufficient I think Mr Duggan. Barton, good of you to come when summoned."_  
  
_"I wait on your orders Inspector. You know that."_  
  
_"Nothing like loyalty, is there Mr Duggan?"_  
  
_"Oh, nothing in the world Mr Shine."_  
  
_"I'm relieving you of your everyday duties, Barton, send you to some surveillance. Because as we know, elephants do not forget."_  
  
\-------------------------------  
  
He stubbed out his half finished cigarette then immediately took out another, struggling to keep a match lit in the damp of the alley behind the hospital. Shine languidly reached over to cup his hands around Flight's, who finally managed to get a light and nodded his thanks, inhaling hurriedly. Shine returned his hands to his pockets, and waited.

"Sir, Mr Merrick claims to have witnessed you murder Sergeant Linklater. Reid is gone even now to fetch Inspector Abberline to hear his testimony."  
  
Shine took a sharp breath through his nose and exhaled slowly, looking skyward.  
  
"Now that is a shame. That the poor man should suffer from such a muddled recollection of events."  
  
"Does he?" Flight flicked his cigarette away, "He seemed quite certain."  
  
Shine let his eyes wander slowly down to meet Flight's searching gaze. He said nothing. After a moment Flight looked away, took off his hat and ran his fingers through his hair.  
  
"I must get back, I am ordered to keep watch outside Mr Merrick's door and let none enter save Inspector Reid."  
  
He turned to leave and Shine caught his arm.  
  
"If tonight you discover that the agitation of the day has left you enervated, and if by chance you should find yourself asleep at your post, well, no man could fault you for that."  
  
Flight frowned almost imperceptibly.  
  
"Could they, Flight?"  
  
"No sir."  
  
"Good boy."

\-------------------------------

 _"How do, Mr Merrick. Why the long face? Could not do as you were bid, could you? Are you not the brave and noble fellow and I quite the contrary. Forced to make a habit of stealing through these corridors to end another man's life. I might almost resent you for it. What will men say? The elephant man hoped to lay down and rest, like any other Englishman. A forlorn and now tragic hope."_  


\-------------------------------

From the hallway outside Flight could hear every word. A dream, it's only a dream, he told himself. He kept his eyes closed and his breathe slow and even. Simply a dream. He touched the cloth of his pant leg, it was soft. He felt as though he was immersed in oil.  
  
He was dreaming and in his dream there was a man in a red room, suffocating. Outside the room another man slept in a chair. The man should wake, he thought, mildly, from where he watched far above. He should wake, and go into the red room, and help the man. But the man slept on. In the red room the man was choking, he was dying.  
  
For the next few days he felt very far away from himself. He was distracted, and often he seemed to see Mr Merrick's kind eyes, and hear his soft and gentle voice.  
  
_"Am I not monstrous?"_


	3. Flight has chinese food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shine pays Flight a visit, mid s2e3, "Become Man"

He had brought dim sum, but Flight pushed it away without taking his eyes off the papers strewn across the table. Shine sat in the chair opposite and watched him awhile. Flight was in his vest and shirtsleeves, tie undone and collar loosened, dark hair falling in his face as he made notes in pencil. He paused for a sip of tea but still did not meet his eye, seemingly fascinated by his own cuticles, jaw working slightly.

"Still shedding tears for the elephant man, are we?"

Shine twisted up the side of his mouth grotesquely and began to take halting wheezing breathes. Flight looked to him finally and let out a small gasp of a laugh, crossed himself and reached across the table.

"Stop," he said as he tried to push Shine's mouth back to normal, "for shame."

Shine caught his hand and held it there against his face.

"You would see me at the end of a rope to save your precious gargoyle?"

"Never." He brushed his thumb across his cheek then pulled his hand away and picked up a dumpling. He had not realized how hungry he was and ate quickly until the food was gone then sat back in his chair, licking his fingers. Shine skimmed idly through the papers nearest him.

"Edmund keeping you busy I gather."

"I seek to uncover a link between Councilor Cobden and a recent spate of kidnappings." He wiped his hands on his handkerchief. "What brings you here today?"

Shine looked up, eyes cold and hard.

"I need reason now, to stop by for a friendly chat?"

Flight shook his head, "Forgive me, I only meant-"

In an instant Shine's expression had changed, "A gift," he smiled warmly, "for a dapper gent." He pulled out a soft package wrapped in brown paper and set it atop a pile of newspaper clippings. "A small token of my appreciation." Flight reached for it and he pulled it back, holding it away.

"But you are engrossed, I disturb you at your work."

Flight rolled his eyes and folded his hands in his lap, waiting. Shine relented and pushed it over to him. He quickly teased apart the knotted strings and pulled back the paper. It was a bolt of fine wool, a broad dark check with a hint of red where the light caught it.

"You could do with a jolly new suit, I send you to Bloomsbury and they return you to me decked out as an undertaker."

Flight stroked the fabric, then walked to the mirror and held it to his face. In the mirror the eyes that looked back at him were black and unfocused. A suit the color of blood. Shine had followed and now stood behind him. In the mirror their eyes found each others.


	4. Fligth avoids the gym

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Early s2e4, "Dynamite and the Woman", Flight runs into Barton

_"I shall get to the archives, sir, see what might be found."_

_"No, Flight. Sergeant Artherton will manage. Chief Inspector Abberline has work for you."_

_"If you've the chops for it, son."_

_"Yes sir, I have."_

\-------------------------------

He left Abberline in high spirits, at last he was entrusted with genuine police work and an undercover job at that. He smiled to himself darkly. If the Chief Inspector but knew how close to reality his current false persona once was. And yet, it had been some years. He decided to walk awhile, become re-accustomed to the worn and dirty clothes, the invisibility, and most of all to allow his current sense of giddy excitement to abate.

He had not walked but a quarter of an hour when a man fell into step beside him. It was Barton.

"Albert Flight, I scarcely recognized you, lad."

"Och nae, you must have me mistook Sir, I am Bertrand Doyle."

Barton gave him a wry look, "Well then, Bertie by another name," he grabbed the back of his collar pulling him to a stop. "Seems you haven't be reporting back regular-like, the Inspector wonders after you and I have orders to escort you down the gym at Limehouse."

Flight considered this for a moment, then quickly slipped out of his jacket and took off running down an alley. Barton gave chase but soon found himself out of breath.

"Oi! Get back here you wee leprechaun!"

Flight stopped finally and turned, strolling back to where Barton was bent over gasping, hand on one knee, leaning on the grimy wall for support. He lit a cigarette, careful to remain just out of arms reach. He shook out the match and tossed it aside, regarding Barton evenly.

"All is well, I will report back soon enough. You tell him I cannot neglect my duties, I am on a case requires my full concentration."

Barton grumbled a bit but eventually handed him back his jacket and left him to his thoughts. The excitement he had felt earlier was gone, replaced by a creeping unease. As he watched Barton's retreating form he began to wonder if he had not perhaps been a bit rash in refusing to accompany him. There was some truth to it, if he were honest with himself. He had been avoiding Shine as of late.


	5. Flight goes to the gym

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flight visits Shine at the gym mid s2e4, "Dynamite and the Woman"

_"If I had had a brother or a father for that matter I imagine I might have done this for him. Woke him with milk and bread and butter."_

_"The idea, the way other folk say it is, I mean. It's our family instruct us, is it not? Tell us who we are, how we should be. And without that instruction it's hard, sometimes, I find, to uh. To make sense of ourselves, what we want. What is right, even."_

\-------------------------------

It would not do to keep Shine waiting, he knew. The investigation now complete he no longer possessed even that paltry excuse for his continued absence. He imagined Shine a wasp caught in a jar buzzing angrier by the moment, slamming its armored body against the glass. He pulled the last cigarette from his case and lit it miserably.

Barton was sitting in a rattan chair outside the door and stretched out a leg as Flight walked past as though to trip him, a maneuver he sidestepped easily, tipping his hat.

Shine was across the gym in one corner working a complicated routine on a speed bag. He spotted Flight and gave the bag a few more taps for good measure, then brought it to a stop with one hand and walked to meet him, rolling his neck.

"What's this? Detective Constable Flight take time away from his assiduous pursuit of law and order to grace me with his presence," he drawled, "to what do I owe this honor?"

"I brought you a St Christopher's medal." He held out the little medallion. Shine stared at him, tugging at one of his hand wraps which had come loose. "For luck." Flight added, diffidently.

Shine took the coin and studied it. "Think I'll be needing it do you?" he tossed it in the air and caught it with the other hand, then put it in his pocket. "Lost faith in my abilities have you?" He gently punched Flight on the shoulder. "Come on then H division, get your guard up boyo" He sent a few more soft punches in Flight's direction, barely touching him.

He reluctantly shifted his weight to his back foot and put his fists up. Shine stepped in and punched him in the ribs a bit harder than was strictly playful. He stumbled to one side, folded over and coughing. Shine danced backwards, shaking out his hand.

"I hear you led poor Barton on a merry chase."

Flight straightened, wincing and struggling to get his cough under control. He said nothing, watching Shine anxiously.

"C'mon," he gestured Flight to follow him, sitting down on an exercise mat in preparation for sit ups. "I would know of this important case has kept you from me all this while."

Relieved, Flight sat down on the mat with him and held his feet steady.

"Well. The Chief Inspector requested me, much against Reid's wishes I suspect, to disguise myself as an immigrant in hopes that I might gain the confidence of the daughter of a Fenian recently escaped from..."

He nattered on brightly, detailing the case in as entertaining a fashion as he could muster, alert for any hint of displeasure from Shine as might signal further violence.

"...she bade me rest myself in her room above the pub. She brought me up some food, and-" Flight hesitated.

Shine paused in his exercise, sitting up and draping an arm around his knees, "And what?" He looked at Flight intently.

Flight sat back on his heels, affecting an expression of blandest innocence. "We spoke of Ireland." Shine tilted his head and raised his eyebrows skeptically. "And then her father arrived."

Shine nodded finally and switched to push ups. Flight sat cross-legged next to him and continued on with the story, toying with his empty cigarette case.

"...and thus with the information I myself had uncovered, the inspectors were able to prevent the explosion." He could not help but smile proudly.

Shine rolled onto his back and lay staring up at the ceiling, catching his breath.

"So you saved a bunch of toffs getting blown up? Don't suppose a one of them thanked you for it."

"Perhaps not."

"And now?"

"Evelyn sails for New York today, I thought I might see her off."

"Evelyn is it now? I cannot help but wonder whether you may be contemplating some foolish action, son."

Shine propped himself up on one elbow and studied Flight, who had gone quite still.

"Allowed this little paddy miss to turn your head with a pretty smile and now you would follow her lovesick to New York City," his tone was light but his smile did not reach his eyes, "streets as dangerous as they are I fear the pair of you would never reach the harbor."

A look of fear passed over Flight's face for an instant before he smoothed his features back into a careful smile.

"I merely go to see the girl off."

"Fair enough."

Flight stood and went to get him some water. As he dipped the tin cup into the barrel he realized his hands were shaking slightly, and took a slow measured breath before picking up a clean towel and returning. He took a sip of water himself before handing the cup over. Shine drank from it and grimaced, running his tongue across his teeth.

"Tastes like an ashtray."

Flight shrugged apologetically. Shine closed his eyes and poured the rest of the water over his face letting it run down his neck and chest, then shook his head sending droplets flying. Flight handed him the towel.


	6. Flight feels a certain way about a girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Towards the end of s2e4, "Dynamite and the Woman"

It was pure self indulgence but he dearly wished to maintain the charade for just a little while longer. To see Evelyn once more and let her look on him as though she believed him someone worthy of love.

After his parents died he had been alone to fend for himself and had relied on his cleverness to get by. But cleverness was not always enough. He had felt in those days as though an icy dark water rose in him, seeping into his heart drowning out the memories of his mother's soft voice and his fathers tender brown eyes. And with every cruelty he had suffered, with each new crushing disappointment, it rose higher and higher until he felt himself entirely submerged. Until he felt nothing but cold anger with no thought for anyone or anything else but his own grasping survival.

But what if someone, someone like Evelyn, what if someone had shown him such kindness as she had back when he was still worth saving. Flight shook his head, it was no use pondering such a thing. It had not happened, and there was no going back. The past is past, he told himself firmly. The past is past.

\-------------------------------

_"Perhaps you should sail with me."_

_"Oh, send me an address and I'll come find you."_

_"But who should I send it to, Bertrand? Whoever you are that is not your real name. Who are you?"_

_"Go, take your boat, Evelyn."_

_"And did you lose your mother? And your father too?"_

_"Those things are true."_

_"And the rest?"_

_"Take your boat."_

\-------------------------------

Shine alighted from the carriage and waved the driver on. The cool evening air was quite pleasant and he was content to walk the last stretch of cobble up to his house. The day had been most productive. An errant creditor of Duggan's had been found and persuaded to pony up, he'd been to see his tailor for a couple new brocade vests, and he'd even had time to get in a couple sparring rounds with Perkins before heading home for the night.

As he drew nearer his eyes narrowed as he spotted a man standing in the alcove by his door, smoking. He slowed his pace a fraction slipping his hands into his pockets, fingers closing around his flick knife before he recognized the familiar slouch. Shine relaxed, feeling a surge of triumph. Young Flight, who had kept himself so confoundingly withdrawn these last weeks was now here, waiting at his doorstep. Truly a befitting end to a most excellent day.

Neither spoke as he walked up the steps and unlocked the door. He let it swing open onto the dark entry way beyond, turning his head slightly towards Flight who had not yet moved from where he stood, face obscured by smoke and shadow.

"Do you not come?" He turned to face him fully, "Or must I nick you on suspicion of loitering indefinitely?"

Flight let the cigarette slip from his fingers and slowly ground it into the dirt with his toe. He would normally have laughed at such a pleasantry but instead brushed wordlessly past him through the door. Shine studied him closely. There was a nervy energy about him which belied the exhaustion evident in the line of his shoulders. He followed him inside, shutting the door, and lit the gas lamp. Its warm glow revealed that Flight had been crying although he quickly wiped his eyes and pressed his lips together to stop them trembling. Shine removed his overcoat and hung it in the hall closet.

"Looking rather peaky there son, fancy a drink?"

Flight shook his head.

"Not even a nice shandy? I have lemonade."

Flight let out a shuddering gasp, "I uh, I-" he made for the door, "I should get back, I'm sorry to have troubled you."

Shine put a hand on the door casually and leaned on it, holding it shut.

"No trouble."

Flight crossed his arms over his chest and looked down at the floor. Shine chewed pensively on the inside of his cheek. The lad seemed set on being difficult. He briefly considered slapping him as one might a hysteric, but decided against it.

"Come now," he took a step closer and gently removed Flight's hat with one hand, undoing the top button of his coat with the other, "no trouble at all."

Flight let his arms fall to his sides and allowed himself to be thus divested. He did not protest as he was guided into the drawing room although he still seemed disinclined to speak. Shine gave him a tentative pat on the shoulder.

"How about some tea."

He went to the kitchen and fixed a pot of English breakfast, with milk and sugar. Returning he found Flight fast asleep hugging a cushion to his chest, his head lolling at an uncomfortable looking angle against the back of the settee. Shine set the tray on the end table and settled down beside him, easing his arm under Flight's neck until the lad's head was resting more comfortably on his shoulder. He kicked off his shoes and drank the tea that he had made.


	7. Flight skips work

He awoke chilled and unsettled, unsure of his whereabouts. He could feel the soft rise and fall of someone's chest beneath his cheek. He'd dreamt of a ship, frigid water rushing in while throngs of wailing souls struggled futilely to escape. He focused on the fabric under his eye, embroidered birds of paradise, and let the sound of steady breathing soothe away the panic of disorientation until waking memory returned.

He eased his hand out from where it lay curled around Shine's waist and deliberated his next move. Shine's right arm trailed off the couch, palm open, while his left was wrapped around Flight's shoulders. If he were careful, he reasoned, he might slip out from under it and steal away without waking the man, stop off at his rooms for a change of clothing, and from there arrive at Leman Street fresh and punctual as ever.

But as he attempted to enact this scheme the arm around him tightened reflexively, fingers grasping his upper arm. He froze, and the arm relaxed. He looked up cautiously. Shine's face remained placid in sleep, lips parted slightly, breathing light and slow. With even more care, he began to move away ever so slowly, but it was no use and he found himself gripped tightly once more. He lay still, and the hold loosened. Flight was at a loss as to what to do until he saw Shine's mustache began to twitch, and his lips press together in a suppressed smirk.

Flight scoffed and after a brief struggle extricated himself from beneath the stubborn arm, which reached after him mournfully as he sat up, rubbing his forehead. Shine stretched indolently and laid his legs across Flight's lap, watching him through heavily lidded eyes as he lit a cigarette. There was a bruise on his right eye fading to green and yellows and a sharp red mark on the pale skin of his jaw from where he'd lain against the buttons of Shine's vest. The early morning light streaming in illuminated his tousled hair like a halo.

"You were most talkative as you slept."

"Was I?" He picked a strand of tobacco from his lip and flicked it away. "And what did I say?" he asked, a touch apprehensively.

Shine closed his eyes and considered. In truth he could never make out much of anything when Flight mumbled in his sleep although he often listened closely, and asked him careful questions. He seldom responded, and when he did it was but with yet more of the same unintelligible murmurings.

He furrowed his brow and nodded gravely to himself as though struggling to recollect Flight's precise words.

"Oh Edmund Reid, how clever you are!" He exclaimed in a breathy whisper.

"I said no such thing!"

"How do you take your coffee, Sir, I would know so I may bring it you-"

Flight laughed, and threw a cushion at him which he caught and placed behind his head. Still smiling, Flight looked curiously around the drawing room. The house was a relatively recent acquisition, one of Duggan's properties, and it's lavish furnishings still bore traces of the former inhabitants.

"Why do you not take down that portrait?"

An intricately framed oil painting of a stern faced patriarch glared down at them from above the marble fireplace. Shine rubbed his face, he was overdue for a shave.

"I rather enjoy it where it is," he gave the portrait a lazy salute, "adds a touch of class to the place, do you not think?"

Flight shrugged doubtfully, then sniffed and checked his pocket watch.

"If I do not leave shortly I will be late," he gave Shine's knee a pat, "Sergeant Arthurton will be expecting me."

Shine plucked the cigarette from his fingers and took a slow drag before dropping it into the cold teacup of the night previous.

"What of it?"

Flight watched the thin plume of smoke dissipate.

"Poor Inspector Reid," he said finally, unhurriedly slipping out of his jacket, "sat in his office, with no one to fetch him his morning coffee." He removed his cuff-links and set them gently on the table, shaking his head dolefully.


	8. Flight makes an arrest

_"You are a policeman, are you not?"_

_"Keep your voice down."_

\-------------------------------  
  
He had had no choice but to arrest him, what with the eyes of the entire bar on them. As he led the boy out into the street he felt inexplicably angry and gave him a hard shove between the shoulder blades, grabbing hold of his arm before he could fall and pulling him round to face him.  
  
"Like what you see?"  
  
Flight frowned and shook his head.  
  
"Why confess to this-" he struggled to find the words, "this _nonsense_. A police charge of this nature might haunt you throughout your life."  
  
"I am most touched by your concern-"  
  
Flight gave him a shake and pulled him closer, about to chide him further when he noticed the boy was looking past him, face strained with fear beneath his bravado. Flight looked back over his shoulder _._ A large man had emerged from the bar and was walking slowly towards them. It was the same man who had turned away, hiding his face as Flight had put cuffs on the lad, he realized with a start. He turned back to young Vincent, comprehension dawning. Without further hesitation he hustled them off the curb and into the street and jumped onto the back of a passing cart, pulling the boy up beside him.  
  
"H-Division," he held out his warrant card imperiously to the startled driver, "police business."  
  
The driver shrugged and drove on, and they settled down in the hay, watching the man from the bar vanish into the crowd. Flight offered Vincent a cigarette, which he accepted.  
  
"You and Mr. Best," Flight struck a match for him, "what did you speak of?"  
  
"Fred Best," Vincent leaned in and puffed thoughtfully, holding the cigarette somewhat awkwardly in his cuffed hands, "I do not believe I am acquainted with any such gentleman."  
  
Flight sighed. "I hope you know what you're about, Mr. Featherwell."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, season 5 comes out in a few days I don't even know what to do, I don't even want to keep writing this until I've seen it in case I accidentally go AU but I had to write something T.T
> 
> also gave the chapters some titles


End file.
